


You'll Always Beautiful

by dawningli



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, Shevine
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>某个感恩节假日清晨。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Always Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> 很短。非常，非常短。

 

Adam闭着眼睛半靠在Blake门廊前的摇椅里面，穿着黑色T-Shirt，大得有点儿过头的棉布睡裤——他记不起那是不是他的了——外面套着一件宽松的灰色旧线衫。线衫的长后摆拖在木头地板上。早晨新鲜的阳光照在他脚边，而他甚至懒得往那块被晒热的木头上挪动一下自己冰冷的光脚。

前门吱呀一声。厚拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地迈着大步子，停在他身边那张摇椅前。一双拖鞋啪地掉在Adam脚上。

Adam哼了一声，慢慢把脚伸进棉拖鞋里，因为突如其来的温暖蜷缩起脚趾。他连眼睛都没睁开。

“手。”Blake说。

Adam慢吞吞地伸出手，手心朝上。紧接而来的，微烫的沉甸甸的触感让他缩了一下。

“喝了。”

Adam握住杯子。热牛奶的香气终于让他睁开了眼睛。

“我可没说我还愿意喝任何你这儿的东西。”他嗫嚅道，声音里都是昨晚的宿醉和放纵留下的沙哑痕迹。

“闭嘴然后快点儿喝了该死的牛奶。”Blake揉了揉他乱七八糟支楞着的黑发。“没掺酒。”

Adam喝了一口。胃里泛起的恶心感让他停了下来，克制住一点呕吐反射。

“老子昨晚喝了多少？”他又摇摇头，“算了，你不可能记得。”

“我至少还记得你吐过几次。”Blake笑。

“哦，是啊，包括咱们来了一发之后的那次是吗。”

Adam又抿了口牛奶。这次能接受点儿了。

Blake靠到自己的椅背上，手臂紧挨着他，喝着自己那杯牛奶。他看起来也不太好，黑眼圈看起来相当壮观。

“嘿。”他说，手指溜到Blake的晨衣袖口，握住他的手背。“我们把感恩节过成这样真的好吗？”、

后者转过手腕握了回来，让他们十指交缠。他的大拇指轻轻蹭着Adam的。

 “我只要有火鸡就满足了。”他对Adam眨着眼。

Adam忍不住做了个鬼脸。Blake咧开嘴大笑。宿醉留下的头疼让他们的表情小心翼翼的。

然后他们安静下来，喝着自己的牛奶。他们的手依然握在一起。

没什么能比这更好的了。Adam想。

 

 

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! :D  
> 脑洞从TV S5的感恩节那场取得，Adam在节目结束后的几天被目击到跟Blake呆在一起。  
> 以及抱歉它真的只有这么短_(:з」∠)_


End file.
